


anchor me back down

by melissa13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Shameless Smut, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/pseuds/melissa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian kitchen table smut. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	anchor me back down

**Author's Note:**

> A week or so ago someone was asking for kitchen table smut and while I know that prompt was already filled, I really wanted to try and take a stab at it :)

_when I’m lost I feel so very found_   
_when you anchor me back down_

The second the door to the loft closes behind them, he sweeps her into his arms, pulling her tightly against his body until they're aligned from head to toe. His assault on her mouth is neither gentle nor sweet, but demanding and raw instead, all tongue and teeth, and Emma matches him move for move. She grips the back of his head, tugging on his dark hair until he groans, and he maneuvers them back to the kitchen table, shedding his coat as he goes, the black leather falling to the floor in a heap.

Emma's lower back hits the wooden table, causing her pelvis to rock into Killian's. She can feel how hard he is through his pants and grinds into him purposefully, his answering growl feeding the desire burning in her core. In one fluid movement, he lifts her onto the table, stepping between her legs to thrust his hardness against her while also stripping her of her top. His lips suckle and bite their way down from her mouth to her neck and she reaches behind to unclasp her bra, tossing it away carelessly.

With an urgency she can't control, she draws his head down to her chest, and he greedily acquiesces, wrapping his hot, wet mouth around her right breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue and eliciting a stuttered gasp from her. His hand smooths down her shoulder to her other breast, kneading the flesh and rubbing his thumb maddeningly back and forth across her nipple. The sensations of him everywhere are almost overwhelming and her head lulls back in ecstasy while her back arches up to meet him. 

He grows impatient at the barriers that still lay between them and pulls away to rip off both his vest and shirtsleeves. She takes the liberty of shimmying out of her jeans and panties, and when they come together again, she revels in the feeling of his bare back against her fingertips and the hairs of his chest tickling her breasts. Killian captures her lips again in a kiss so powerful it's almost painful. Tonight he's intense and dark and downright carnal and Emma embraces this side of him fully, determined to give as good as she gets. 

He hurriedly unlaces his trousers, not even bothering to kick them off, only sliding them down as far as they can go. His cock juts out, free from its confines, and she reaches between them to stroke it. He inhales sharply as her fingers encircle him, leaning back on the balls of his feet as she caresses him from base to tip and back. Their eyes met, and Emma is struck by the desperation and pure need she sees swirling in his blue depths. She releases him, trailing her hands up his abdomen and chest to grip his face, feeling an emotion too intense to name welling up inside her. 

Abruptly and eagerly, she surges forward to taste him, and her tongue greedily plunders his mouth. She can feel him practically vibrating with want, and he wastes no time in lining himself up at her already dripping wet entrance. She barely has a second to grasp onto his shoulders before he's thrusting home, sheathing himself within her in one smooth stroke. A gasp of pleasure escapes her, and her head falls back again.

It's impossible to describe how perfect he feels inside of her, filling her, his cock impossibly hard and thick. Her arms wrap fully around his back and he takes this as permission to move, retreating almost completely before driving forward once more. He buries his face in her neck and keeps his hook and hand on her hips as he slams into her again and again. Her feet lock around his hips, changing the angle, and when he drives into her this time, he hits that elusive spot deep within her and she can't help herself from crying out. He keeps at it, her cries of rapture egging him on. 

Suddenly, he stills inside of her, his gaze and touch heated as he pushes her chest lightly with one hand so that she falls back onto the table. He adjusts her legs so that they're curled over his shoulders, giving her a smoldering look. She bites her lip in anticipation and is not disappointed. When he pulls out and thrusts back in, her mouth falls open in pleasure. In this position, she can feel every delicious inch of him as he pounds into her, and she finds herself holding onto the edge of the table for dear life. 

 _Jesus fucking Christ._  

This isn't making love; there's no sweet or flowery words here, no gentle, reverent touches. This is fucking; rough and primal and uncompromising, skin slapping against skin, grunts and moans and cries, fingers digging and teeth biting. They've done this before, no doubt about it, but it still feels different this time: urgent and feverish and profound. 

Tension steadily builds in her core, and she knows she's not going to last much longer, not with the pace he's setting. Killian's thrusts become less stable and more haphazard as he struggles to reign in both his emotions and his impending orgasm. Emma reaches for him, unhappy with the space between them, and he shifts her legs back to wrap around his hips and pulls her back into his arms. They cling to each other as they both reach completion; Emma gasping and tightening around him as his thumb rubs circles around her clit, and Killian following soon after, releasing inside of her with a low groan. They pant against each other, chests heaving, faces buried in the other's neck. 

After a moment, it becomes apparent that something is wrong, and she realizes that Killian is literally shaking in her arms. She strokes his back soothingly with one hand and cradles his head to her with the other. 

"I'm sorry," he gasps, his voices muffled against her skin. 

"Shh," she murmurs, running her fingers comfortingly through his hair. 

She can feel him swallow, and he takes a moment to regain control of himself before he pulls back, sliding out of her. She inhales sharply at the loss and refuses to let him leave her embrace. She lays her hands on his face, rubbing her fingers against his scruff. He watches her with a mournful expression on his face like she's already disappeared. 

There's another curse, they found out today. Another villain threatening the town with total oblivion, another curse that might mean they get separated or worse, and Emma is so fucking sick of assholes trying to keep her apart from the people she loves. 

"I can't lose you," he says hoarsely, leaning his forehead against hers. "Not again."

"We're going to figure this out," Emma tells him. "Jafar's going to rue the day he decided to mess with the Savior when she's supposed to be on her honeymoon."

Killian makes a half-hearted noise of amusement before ducking his head back into her neck and clutching her to him. She wraps her arms around him just as tightly. He has always been her anchor and she will gladly be his now as they weather this oncoming storm. 


End file.
